Pokemon: Ash & May's Wedding
by jedi bobs
Summary: Ash and May's wedding and all the complications that come with it. Takes place inbetween the Elite challenge & Serch for Ashley Ketchy. Rated M for Sex and Launguge Contains AAMAYL and a little AAML
1. Chapter 1

Pokemon: Ash and May's wedding

This story takes place between the events of my other fan fictions Pokemon: The Elite Challenge and Pokemon: The Search for Ashley Ketchum.

This is rated M for language, and adult sex situations, so kids please don't read.

Chapter 1

Ashley Delia Ketchum was just born to Ash Ketchum and May Flower. May was in the room feeding Ashley, when there was a knock on the closed door. Ash got up to see who it was. It was Ash's mother Delia. They went into the hall so that they wouldn't disturb May and Ashley. I got your message." Said Delia

"Thanks for coming mom." said Ash "But you got here a little late " said Ash

"I know, I was at the Seafoam Islands at my class reunion, May wasn't due for another week. I wanted to be here for you." said Delia.

"That's ok, Mom. Both Mother and child are OK. Would you like to meet your grandchild?" asked Ash

"Yes, I would." Said Delia

Ash went inside to see If may was done feeding Ashley. "You can come in mom." said Ash

Delia came in and saw her granddaughter for the first time. "She is gorgeous like her mother." said Delia

"Thanks Mom." Said May. She has taken to calling Delia mom since she and Ash got engaged.

"What is her name?" asked Delia

"Ash told me I could choose her first name If he could choose her middle name. I chose Ashley after her father." said May

"And I chose Delia after you of course mom." said Ash

"I am touched that you would honor me like that." said Delia

"You gave me so much, It was the least I could do." said Ash

"Would you like to hold your Granddaughter?" asked May

"Yes." said a teary Delia.

The next Day Max, Misty, Brock, Gary, Tracy and Professor Oak all came to see Ashley. All of them looked at her with wonder. When Ashley went to sleep and went back to the nursery, Brock suggested that the men go outside. When they got outside, Brock handed each of them a cigar, except for Max. "Brock why would I want to smoke a Cigar?" asked Ash

"It's a tradition. When a baby is born, the father smokes cigar's with his closes friends." Said Brock

"It's really bad for you." said Ash

"I know, just don't inhale the smoke, just puff." said Brock

After they lit up and started puffing, they were talking about what the girls were doing in the hospital. "Your mom and Misty were going to have a baby shower for May, but, I guess it's a little too late for that." said Brock

"They can still have a bachorlette party for her when we get married." said Ash

I'm looking forward to your bachelor party myself." said Brock "Have you two set a date yet by chance?"

"Yes, in about 6 months were are going to have the wedding." said Ash "May wants a big wedding out in the open where we can have all our pokemon attend as well. We are having problems finding a large enough place in Palette, so have to look elsewhere, maybe Viridian City, or Bolder City

"I can help you with that Ash." said Professor Oak "You can have your wedding at my ranch." said Professor Oak

"We didn't want to cause you any inconvenience." said Ash

"It wouldn't be an inconvenience Ash. Think of it as a wedding present from me." said Oak

"Then I accept." said Ash

"Ash Ketchum what the hell are you doing!" yelled May. She had decided that she had enough of the hospital room and wanted to take a walk.

"Ummm Smoking a cigar." said Ash who looked like a dear caught in the headlights.

"I can see that. I can't believe this, You were constantly on my ass about smoking, but here you are smoking a cigar, witch by the way is worse than smoking cigarettes." said May who looking at Ash like she was going to kill him.

"I can explain. You see..." Said Ash, but May interrupted

"How long has this been going on?" said May "I can't believe that the man that I am going to marry is hiding this from me! What else do you do behind my back?"

"May calm down." said Ash

"I will not calm down!" yelled May

"I can explain." said Brock "Ash did not want to confess to you after giving you such a hard time, not only does he smoke Cigars, but pot too. I have tried to get him to stop but you know how stubborn he is."

"What the fuck are you doing Brock?" asked Ash

"Pot! You smoke pot! I guess the wedding is off! I can not marry a pot head!" Yelled May. Ash was really read faced when may started to smile. "Gotcha!"

"What is going on?" asked Ash

"It is April first." said Brock

"Shit, I should have known." said Ash

"We set this up last night on the phone, the only problem was if I could go out." said May "The doctor said that it was OK to take a walk."

"Don't scare me like that ever again." said Ash

"SO Is this smoking a cigar thing a guy only thing or can a Woman join in?" asked May

"It's a guy thing May." said Brock

"Damn. That's OK; you guys have your fun. I've got to get back to my room anyway." said May

The next day the doctors discharged May and Ashley to go home. Delia came and got them and drove them to the house. They got home where Raichu was waiting for them. Ash knelt down and Riachu gave Ash a big hug. "Hey buddy, have you been behaving yourself?" asked Ash. Riachu nodded its head "Good now there is someone I would like you to meet. Jump up her." Ash was motioning for Riachu to jump up onto the table. "This is Ashley Riachu, Our daughter." Riachu looked at Ashley with a look of wonder. "You will have to be very careful around her. No Thundershocks, no attacks to show off, ok." said Ash and Riachu nodded.

Three months later, Delia told Ash and May offered to baby sit little Ashley so that May and Ash could go out and have a little fun. May and Ash went to the new little place that just opened in Palette. They also went to see a movie. While walking home they saw a nice little house that was for sale. The couple had wanting to move out of Ash's mom's house for a while. It wasn't that they weren't grateful for all the help that she had given them, but they wanted a place that they could call home. They saw that the house was being sold, by the owners themselves, and there was a car in the driveway. They knocked on the door, and a nice young lady greeted them "Hi my name is Ash and me and my soon to be wife would like to see your house, if it is still for sale." said ash

"Your Ash Ketchum the pokemaster." Ash nodded his head "And you must be May Flower, right." May nodded her head. "Nice to meet you. My name is Kimberly Goodshow. You can call me Kim." said Kim

"Are you related to the Goodshow who runs the Pokemon Leagues?" asked Ash

"Yes I am. He is my Grandfather." said Kim

"We are interested in this house, Is there anything wrong." said Ash

"No there isn't. I recently got engaged, and my soon to be husband lives in Johto. He owns a fortune 500 company and we decided that we would buy a house out there." said Kim

"Congratulations." said May

"Thank you. I know from my grandfather that you two are going to be getting married soon too, and this is the perfect house for a young couple just starting a family. The house has 3 bedrooms, 2 baths, a dining room, a fairly good sized kitchen, and a den as well... Let me show you around." said Kim After showing them the house, they were very happy with it. The master bathroom, had a 2 person jacuzzi in it. "Now I want you to see the back yard." said Kim she took them to the sliding door by the kitchen and opened the blinders and opened the door. I have 2 acres of land her, plenty of room for pokemon and kids to run around and play in."

"This house is amazing." said May

Ash looked at may and could tell that she had fallen in love with it. "How much are you asking for it?" asked Ash

"There is one lady who made an offer for 100,000 dollars, and I was going to take it, but I haven't contacted her yet. I would be willing to sell it to you for that amount on one condition." said Kim

"What is the condition?" asked Ash

"3 on 3 pokemon battle with me. I have never been able to battle a pokemon master and would like the opportunity to do so." said Kin

Ash looked at may and in that one moment he decided that he would buy the house. "It's a deal, but I won't go easy on you, bust because you gave us a good deal on this house." said Ash

"I wouldn't want you to." said Kim

"When would you like to battle?" asked Ash

"Whenever you want." said Kim

"How about tomorrow. We will bring a Cashier's Check with us, and I'll also bring my pokemon with me." said Ash

"Great. I'll see you tomorrow." said Kim

Ash and May hurry home to tell Ash's mom the good news. "Hey guys I didn't expect to see you for another few hours." said Delia

"How's Ashley?" asked May

"I just put her down for the night." said Delia

"Let me go check on her, and after that we need to talk." said May. The then went upstairs to check on Ashley

"SO how was the night?" said Delia.

"We had a good time, I really appreciate you watching Ashley while we were out." said Ash

"Not a problem, I really like having a baby around." said Delia, as may came back down stairs "So what do you need to talk to me about?"

"While we were Walking home, we saw a house that was for sale, and May absolutely fell in love with it, and we decided to buy it." said Ash

"I see, where is it." said Delia

"About a block away actually. If you want you can come with us tomorrow. I am going to drop the check off to her and battle her as well." said Ash

"I would be happy to see it. Are you sure that moving out now would be a good idea." said Delia

"Yes. We want to have a place that we can call our own. It's not like we are going to be moving to Orre or anything." said Ash

""When will you be moving?" asked Delia

"After we get married. We will have to buy furniture and appliances for it." said Ash

A/N: I am working on a story that is a follow up to The Search For Ashley Ketchum that is set 2 years after the events of that story, called Pokemon: The World Cups. In this story Ash is asked to represent his country in a World Pokemon Master Tournament, and May is Asked to represent the country in a World Ribbion cup contest.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N this chapter gets into the R rating category but doesn't go into the full M category until the next chapter.

Chapter 2

The next day they go to the bank to get a cashiers check for the house, and to battle Kim. After Kim made sure the check was good and they signed the paperwork, they had there battle, with Ash winning with Riachu. Kim told them that she would be out in about a month and they told her to take her time. A month later Mr Goodshow, Ash's boss in the pokemon league gave him an assignment. He was to conduct surprise inspections of the Pewter City and Cerulean City gyms. Ash used his Pidgeot to fly to the Pewter City Gym first to check out the gym. Ash knocked on the door and Brock answered. "Hey Ash, It's great to see you, why didn't you call?" asked Brock

"I am here on official Pokemon League business. I am here to conduct a surprise inspection of the gym." said Ash

"Fine by me. The gym is in great shape. Where is Raichu?" asked Brock

"Ever since we got Ashley home he has not stopped guarding her. I can't get him to leave the house unless she is with us." said Ash

"That's the kind of pokemon he is Ash." said Brock

"I know. Where is everybody anyway?" asked Ash.

"Forrest is at a rock and ground type pokemon convention. My parents took the others on a vacation to the Seafoam Islands. I am the temporary Gym Leader right now." said Brock

"That's good Brock, so how have you been doing?" asked Ash

"I just got Accepted into the Breeders program at the local collage." said Brock

"That's great Brock. Have you been seeing anybody?" asked Ash

"Actually yes I have. I have been seeing the Pewter City Officer Jenny. Things are stating to get really serious. I think I am starting to fall in love with her, and I think that she feels the same way." Said Brock

"I'm glad that life has been treating you good." said Ash

"How is life treating you?" asked Brock

"Great. Little Ashley is starting to sleep though the night now so May and I can finally catch up on our sleep. About a month ago May and I bought a house." Said Ash

"You bought a house, that's big Ash" said Brock

"I know. When were settled in we'll have you over." said Ash "I do have a favor to ask you." said Ash

"Anything for you buddy." said Brock

"Would you be my best man at my wedding." asked Ash

"I would be honored to be your best man Ash." said Brock.

"For the next hour Ash checked the Gym over to make sure that everything was good. As soon as Ash signed off on the inspection there was a knock on the door. And Brock answered it. It was Max, May's brother

"Hey Max, Long time no see, How are you." said Brock

"I'm doing good." said Max

"There is someone else here who you might know." said Brock and they walked in and Max saw Ash

"Hey Max, I didn't know you were in Kanto." said Ash

"I decided I would like to enter the Kanto league, like you did. I was going to visit you guys in Palette and visit my niece, Since Pewter City was on the way I thought that I would make a stop here." said Max

"So you want to have an official Boulder badge battle then?" asked Brock

"Yes I would." said Max "Who will I be battling?" asked Max

"Me. I am the temporary Gym leader." said Brock

"Good, I have never had the opportunity to battle you before." Said Max "Just because we are friends, don't expect me to go easy on you."

"I wouldn't want you to. Hey Ash would you be the ref? I was trying to give my ref the week off." said Brock

"Since I am a member of the pokemon league, I can be a ref." said Ash

"Good, so let's battle Max." said Brock

"Just one thing Brock. I am waving the clause that states that a gym leader can only use the type of pokemon of his gym." said Max

"Are you sure you want to do that Max." said Brock

"Yes I am. I want to battle you fair and square, and I am also waving the stipulation that you can not change your pokemon." said Max

"Thanks I appreciate that Max. I find those rules to kind of bind the Gym Leaders hands." said Brock

They go down to the gym for the battle "This battle is between Brock of the Pewter City gym and challenger Max Flower of Pettelberg City. Each trainer may use any 3 pokemon and may make substations. Let the battle began" said Ash

"Crobat I choose you." said Brock. The pokeball opened and out came Crobat

"Ralts I choose you." said Max

The two pokemon battled. Max got the upper hand with the type advantage and manage to faint Crobat. Brock sent out Steelix next. Max recalled Ralts and sent out his Wooper. The type advantage was too great for Steelix to overcome and it fainted. Brock finally sent out his Geodude. Geodude took out the exhausted Wooper. Max then sent out his Blazikin. Just as Geodude was going down it evolved into a Graveler. Graveler used its newest attack Earthquake to take out Blazikin. Max then sent out Ralts out to try to salvage the situation. Ralts was strong, but Graveler was stronger. But at the last minute Ralts evolved into a Kirlia to take out Graveler "The winner of the battle is Max Flower." said Ash

After Brock gave Max his well earned Boulder Badge, they talked for a while. Max looked at his watch "It's getting late, and I have to get going if I want to make it to Palette town by tomorrow." said Max

After bidding Max farewell Ash was going to go to the local Pokemon center for the night, but Brock insisted that he stay with him. The next day Ash got up, and after breakfast he made his way to Cerulean City. He Went to the Gym and made his inspection. After he was done with the inspection, he caught up with his good friend Misty. He used Misty's video Phone to call May check on how She was doing

"Hi honey." said Ash on the video Phone.

"Hi Ash. Where the fuck have you been?" said May

"I called yesterday, but I didn't get an answer, I thought that you and the baby went out." said Ash

"We were out alright, at the doctor." said May "Ashley caught a cold, and I had to take her to the Doctor." said May

"How is she?" said a concerned Ash

"The doctor said that she will be fine, but she has been up all night and day and I have not gotten one wink of sleep. Your mom went to Cinnabar Island for a vacation so there is no one to help out." said May "I need you to get your ass home now!" said May

"I should be home sometime tomorrow. I am in Cerulean city right now and I have to turn my report in to Mr. Goodshow before I can come home." said Ash

"I don't give a fuck about your damn reports, get you're fucking ass home NOW!" yelled May

"May, if I don't do my job I will be fired." said Ash

"I'm sure Mr. Goodshow will understand." said May

"He has been understanding for the last 3 months, I have to do this or I won't have a job." said Ash

"Is this how it is fucking going to be when we are married? I'm going to be stuck at home while you are out having fun?" asked May

"No honey. I will be able to work at home most of the time, but you know I have to go on the rode every so often." said Ash

"Fuck your fucking Job, and fuck you asshole!" yelled May as she hung up on Ash

Ash went back to the Cerulean gym to tell Misty that he had to leave.

"I have to leave. I need to get home." said an upset Ash

"What's wrong?" asked Ash

"May just yelled at me because I am on the road." said Ash "She even called me a fucking asshole for doing my job..." said Ash

"She must be overwhelmed." said Misty

"I don't know. It's been like this for a little while now. She has been yelling at me for anything." said Ash

"Are you sure that you want to marry her?" asked Misty

"I'm starting to have second thoughts about It." said Ash

"I know it is tough. Having a baby never is." said Misty. Ash sat down on the couch next to Misty and hung his head. His eyes started to water up.

"I don't know what her problem is, and I don't know what she wants from Me." said Ash

"I don't know either. I think that she is being selfish myself." said Misty She then turned Ash's face to look at her "Ash, if you are having any doubts at all, don't marry her."

"I am having serious doubts. If things are like this now, then what will they be like 5 years down the road, or even 20 years." said ash

"She should not be treating you like this." said Misty as she was moving closer to ash

"Yea, she shouldn't, but she is" said Ash and then Misty kissed him.

Misty got onto Ash's lap and really started to kiss him. She took off his shirt and took off her shirt and bra exposing her breasts to him. He started to grope them, He was still very angry at May. He was thinking about how much pain he would cause her by fucking Misty. Ash stopped kissing Misty "What the hell am I doing? Asked Ash "I love May We can work this out, but if I do what we were about to do, then there will be no going back I have a kid to think abut to."

"Ash you know I love you are one of my best friends. I don't like what May is doing to you." said Misty

"I have to go. Misty I am sorry if I sent out the wrong signals." said Ash

"It is my fault. I was trying to take advantage of how you were feeling. I just hope that you will forgive me and I didn't ruin our friendship." said Misty as she put her shirt and bra back on

"I guess I can forgive you. Our friendship may never be the same as before, but I still conceder you a friend." said Ash as he left.


	3. Chapter 3

Ash had Pidgeot take him straight home. It took 10 hours for the flying pokemon to get him home. He didn't give a damn about his job, he just wanted to get home. As soon as he got home May greeted him at the door. "I'm surprised to see you home." said May

"How is Ashley?" asked Ash

"She is fine. Max got here yesterday and after I got some rest we talked. I have been very selfish." said May

"Ash looked over May's shoulder and Max had Ashley on his lap playing with her. "Hey Max. Thanks for helping." said Ash

"Not a problem. I always enjoy spending time with my niece." said Max

"Could you do me a favor and stay for a little while and watch Ashley. I need to talk to your sister alone." said Ash

"Not a problem Ash." said Max

Ash and May went outside to a lake that he knew of. "May I need to tell you something." said Ash

"What is it Ash. I'm sure that I can wait until after you delivered those papers that you needed to." said May

"No it can't. I have something that I need to tell you. I did something stupid that you will hate me for." said Ash

"I could never hate you." said May

"Yes you will. I was calling you from the Cerulean Gym. After you hung up on me, Misty saw that I was upset." explained Ash "Well after I was done She Kissed me, and I was so mad at you, I didn't care. I then felt guilty about the pain I would have caused you, and I stopped." said Ash

"Is that all you did, just Kissed? Asked May

"She pulled my shirt of and hers too. I did grope her a little." said Ash

"Let me see if I got this straight, she kissed you and you did not sleep with her." said May

"Yes." said Ash "Please forgive me. It will never happen again." said Ash

"Considering how bad I have been treating you, I will on two conditions." said May

"What would that be." said Ash

"The first one is that if I decide to smoke a cigarette you won't complain." said May

"I guess that I don't have much room to complain." said Ash

"The second condition is that you fuck me right now, while I smoke." said May

"You want to have sex right now?" asked Ash

"Yes. I always wanted to smoke while I have sex. I might as well take advantage of the situation." said May as she unbuttoned her shirt.

"What about the report I have due to the Pokemon League?" asked Ash

"Fuck the pokemon League. You are already late right?" asked May

"Well yea." said Ash

"Then another hour won't hurt anything, besides we need to have make-up sex. It is the best thing about fighting." said May unclasping her bra exposing her boobs.

"We may be spotted here." said Ash

"Fine, let the perverts watch." said May as she opend her purse and got out a pack of Cigaretts.

""I guess we do have some making up to do." said Ash as he kissed May. As they kissed Ash started to massage May's Breasts. He hissed down his neck and started to suck on May's nipples. May lit a cigarette and inhales deeply. Ash started to kiss down and undid her skirt, and discovered that she didn't have any panties on. "Why the fuck didn't you have panties on?" asked Ash

May took a drag on her Cigarette, "I wanted to be ready for you when you got home. Max was going to watch Ashley anyway." said May. Ash started to lick May's pussy and she let out some soft moans of pleasure. "I love it when you eat me out." said May taking one last puff on her cigarette before putting it out. Ash started to lick May's clit, at the same time he inserted his middle finger gently into her pussy. "Move around here, I want your cock." requested May and Ash obliged her, While he was eating her out she was sucking his cock. May's moans got louder and louder as she climaxed. May then rolled Ash over onto his back and grabbed her purse and opened a condom and placed it on Ash's Manhood. She then straddled him and slowly sat down onto his cock. When Ash was fully inside of May, She reached over and got a Cigarette out of the open pack and lit it up. May started to go up and down on Ash's dick while taking occasional puffs on the cigarette. Ash bent up and started to suck on May's nipples. After May was done with her second cigarette, Ash and May rolled over so he could be on top. With each of Ash's thrust May's moan's got louder. May took a drag on her cigarette, and moaned loudly" You are going to make me cum again."

"I'm going to cum too." said Ash with one final thrust Ash and may both climaxed at the same time.

Once they recovered and got there cloths on Ash and May went back to the house where Ash got his Pidgeot and Made his way to Pokemon League HQ. When Ash got there he explained why he was late with his report on the Cerulean City and Pewter City gyms. Mr. Goodshow was very understanding. "I understand Ash. I do have another Assignment for you that won't take you away from home." said Mr. Goodshow

"What would that be?" asked Ash

"The Indigo League has been growing for some time, and the Committee has decided to expand the number of Badges it will take to earn a spot in the Pokemon League tournament." said Mr. Goodshow "We have decided to make the requirement 10 badges. Since there are only 10 gyms we have decided to open 3 more official Gyms. 1 Gym has met certification requirements, and is awaiting final approval. The second gym is almost built and will be open within 2 months."

"So what do you want me to do?" asked Ash

"I would like you to build and open a gym in Palette town." said Mr. Goodshow.

"I don't know Mr. Goodshow. Temporarily taking over a gym is one thing I could do, but opening and running a gym is another altogether. I don't even know If Palette is the best spot for a gym." said Ash

"Palette is where a lot of trainers get there first pokemon. I also think that with the amount of trainers going though Palette town to get to and from Cinnabar Island would make it an Ideal choice for a gym." said Mr. Goodshow

"What kind of Gym would it be?" asked Ash

"I was thinking I could be a gym where beginning Trainers could go for instruction on battling, and training there pokemon. There would be a Gym Leader of course. With the amount of training there, I would think that the Gym Leader would have to be well rounded, not relying on just one type." said Mr. Goodshow.

"I'll do it then." said Ash

"Good. Once the Gym is up and running, your new position in the pokemon League would be that of Instructor. You would be stationed in the new Gym, but you would also run seminars at other locations from time to time. You also would be inspecting other gyms from time to time as you are doing now." said Mr. Goodshow.

"Thank you Mr. Goodshow. I really appreciate the new job." said Ash

"Not a problem. You are one of the best pokemasters that we have ever seen, and you have proven that you can bring out the best in other trainers." said Mr. Goodshow

"I don't know about that." said Ash

"Look at May. When you first met her she was just starting, and now because of your guidance and training, she is a top level coordinator. If she would focus on league competition I am sure that she would rival you in battling." said Mr. Goodshow.

"I guess you are right. I will give it my best effort." said Ash

"I know you will." said Mr. Goodshow

When Ash got home and told May of his new Assignment She was thrilled that he would be able to stay home much more. "I know I have not been acting like myself lately." said May

"I know taking care of a kid and planning a wedding has not been easy. Now I will be able to help you with the baby a lot more." said Ash

"I know. Do you have any Ideas for who will be the Gym Leader?" asked May

"I was thinking that you could be the Gym Leader." said Ash

"Me, a Gym Leader? I don't know what to say. What kind of Gym will this be?" asked May

"The Gym will feature all types of pokemon, not just one. You would be able to use any of your pokemon that you wish." said Ash

"I'm not all that good at battling, I'm a coordinator." said May

"Yes you are. You are just as strong as me. I may have the edge because of experience but that is it. If you were to enter into league competition I am sure that you could win." said Ash

"You know how to flatter a girl." said May "I will do it for a little while, but I will need help." said May

"What kind of help would you need?" asked Ash

"I would need you to watch Ashley during battles and such." said May "I don't know a thing about running a gym." said May

"I would be running the gym; all you would need to do is be the one to battle and hand out badges. In case you are unable to battle I can act as a temporary gym leader." said Ash

There was a knock on the door and Ash got up to get it. "It's likely Professor Oak. I asked him to come over to see if he would be willing to teach a class to beginning pokemon trainers." said Ash. He opened the door and it was Norman and Caroline, May's parents.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What the hell are you two doing her?" asked Ash

"We wanted to see out Granddaughter." said Norman.

May was listening, and walked over to the door. "You tell me to have an abortion and then tell me that I can't marry Ash. Ash had to knock you on your ass to get you to let me go. Now you show up here thinking everything is ok? I only have one thing to say and it is Fuck you!" said May, and she walked out of the room.

Raichu climbed down the stairs to see what was going on. "I would suggest that you levee before I have to call Officer Jenny to have you removed" said Ash. Raichu was by Ash's side and his cheeks started to shoot off tinny sparks like he was getting ready to shock Norman and Caroline.

"Wait one minute Ash. I was acting like a fool. I was disappointed, and hurt, and angry, and that action cost me my two kids. I would like to have the chance to make things right with my daughter." said Norman.

"That will be May's decision, and I will support her, but, you listen and you listen well, if she decides to resume contact, and you act like an ass, I will put you in your place, and you will never see your granddaughter! Is that understood?" said Ash

"Yes it is. We will be staying at the pokemon center for the next few days, if May wants to talk." said Caroline.

"I will tell her." said Ash. He closed the door and walked into the kitchen to see where May went. She had went out the back door. She was leaning on the side of the house crying and smoking.

"Fuck them! They come all the way here pretending like everything is ok. It is not fucking ok." said May

"I know sweetheart." said Ash

"Goddamn it! I was perfectly happy, I just made up with my soon to be husband, and now they want to come back and ruin everything that I have built without them." said May taking a drag on her Cigarette and putting it out. "I was not going to smoke another cigarette after the other day, but..."

"I understand Honey, I really do. Your parents have been acting like assholes. I will support you in anything you decide." said Ash

"I am so furious about this. They treated me like I was a little girl. How dare they treat me like that!" said May

"They realize that May. They want to do whatever it takes to make it right." said Ash

"I do have an idea. If I am going to be a gym Leader, I have to beat a gym leader. Tell them to meet me at Oak's Lab and we will have a 3 on 3 match, if I win they go away. If I loose they can see Ashley." said May as she took out another cigarette and lit it. "And this is the last one of these I will smoke!" She took a puff and deeply inhaled. "Go on, tell them." said May

Ash went to the pokemon center and told Norman of the conditions of seeing May again. And they agreed.

The next Day May went up to the lab to select the pokemon she would use in her battle with her father. Ashley stayed behind with Mrs. Ketchum. Raichu decided to come along incase he was needed. Norman made his way up to the field. "Father, I want this to be an official Balance Badge match" said May

"We can't have an official match without a Official Referee." said Norman

"I am a Pokemon League official and can referee gym matches." said Ash

"Fine. You know the rules and the stakes." said Norman

"Yes I do, when I win I get a badge and you go away." said May

"And when I win we talk and we get to see Ashley." said Norman

"This batch is between Pettleberg Gym Leader Norman and Challenger May of Pettleberg City, Each trainer may use 3 pokemon and only the Challenger may make substations. Let the Match began" said Ash

"Go Slakoth" Said Norman

"Go Munchlax" said May

Both pokemon came out of there pokeballs for battle. Munchlax put a strong fight for May but in the end Slakoth fainted Munchlax May returned Munchlax to its pokeball and sent out her newly evolved Jolteon witch made short work out of Slakoth. Normans next selection was his Vigoroth. Jolteon and Vigoroth battled tooth and nail until both were knocked out. May recalled her Jolteon while Norman recalled his Vigoroth. "Honey are you sure you still want to do this?" asked Norman

"You have not got the point yet" said May

"Fine, let's go Slaking" said Norman. Slaking is Norman's strongest pokemon.

"You really think I didn't know you would send him out did you." said May

"I know you knew that I would send him out princess." said Norman "Let's call it a draw, I don't want Slacking to hurt your pokemon. Let me see my granddaughter, and I'll leave." said Norman

"I'm not your little girl anymore Father. I can make my own decisions. I came prepared for your Slaking." said May. She reached down and pulled a pokeball off her belt. "Blazikin I choose you."

"Slaking, Hyper Beam" said Norman

"Dodge and use your Flamethrower" said May

The hyperbeam missed Blazikin and the pokemon hit Slaking with it' flamethrower. "Now follow it up with Blaze Kick" said May

"Mirror Coat" said Norman. Slaking took the hit, at the same time used the power of Mirror Coat to hit Blazikin. "Now Slaking rest." The big pokemon went to sleep

"Special attacks are not working so we'll have to use physical attacks. Blazikin use your pound attack." said May

Blazikin hit Slaking hard, but it didn't do much damage, then Slaking woke up. Both pokemon went at it. It was a back and forth battle. Finally Norman ordered a hyperbeam attack that May told Blazikin to take. Blazikin withstood the blast, when Norman ordered another hyperbeam Slaking did not move. "Don't you remember that hyperbeam leaves a pokemon vulnerable, now Blazikin, Sky Uppercut." ordered May and the vicious blow knocked out Slaking.

"Slaking is unable to battle, and Blazikin and May win the battle." said Ash

"Slaking return, you did good." said Norman

"Blazikin return, thank you very much, you deserve a nice long rest." said May

Norman walked over to his daughter "You did very well. You have proved without a shadow of a doubt that you are not my little girl anymore. You are a mature woman and can handle anything that comes your way. As the winner I am proud to present you with a Balance Badge." said Norman. He got a badge out of his pocket and handed it to May.

May did her victory pose" I won a Balance Badge." said May

"I will now leave, and not bother you again." said Norman. He then looked at Ash "Take care of my daughter and granddaughter."

I will." said Ash

"Wait Dad." said May. "I accomplished what I wanted to, making you realize that I am not a little girl. I am a woman that can take care of herself. I herd what you said to Ash. I realized that we both made mistakes. If we were not so stubborn, you might have been there when your Granddaughter was born." said May

"I am so sorry for the pain I caused you May. I am also sorry I wasn't there for you." said Norman

"I am sorry to May." said Caroline.

"Come on home with us. There is somebody you should meet." said May

A/N: There will be 2 people dying in the next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The group made there way down the hill to Ash's mother's house. When the got in May asked where Ashley was. Ashley was upstairs taking her nap. While May went up to check on her Ash introduced his mother to Norman and Caroline.

"I want to thank you for helping May during this ordeal." said a grateful Caroline.

"It was a pleasure. You have a lot to be proud of." said Darla. "Mimie could you get us some tea please."

"Mr. Mime Mime Mr. Mime." said Mimie, Daria's Mr. Mime. As he went to get the tea.

"Guess who woke up?" said May from on top of the stairs. May carry Ashley down to meet her parents.

"Wow honey, she is adorable." said Caroline with a tear in her eye.

"She looks like her momma." said Norman

"Would you like to hold her Dad?" asked May

"I would love to." said Norman

The next day they took Norman and Caroline to there house that they bought, and caught them up on what was happening with there lives.

"We have more land that we know what to do with, so we decided to donate some land for the Palette Gym." said Ash

"Do you know what kind of gym it will be?" asked Norman

"Yes we do. It will be a non-standard gym having all types of pokemon." said Ash

"Do you have someone in mind to be the Gym Leader?" asked Caroline

"As a matter of fact we do. I will be the Gym Leader at first." said May

"Two Gym Leaders in the family. Who would have thought it possible." said Caroline.

The next day Caroline and Norman made there way back to Pettleberg city, while Ash and May went to see a contractor to help design the new gym. 2 months later after the initial groundwork was laid and Ash and May were home relaxing the phone rang. Darla picked up the phone. "Yes this is the Ketchum residence. Yes May is here, may I ask who is calling?" asked Darla "May it's your Aunt Reba."

"I'll get it on the video phone." replied May She turned the Video phone on and her Aunt Reba was on the other end. "Hi Aunt Reba. How are you doing?" asked May

"No good, which is the reason I am calling." said Aunt Reba "There has been an accident at the Pettleberg Gym. During a heavy storm a tractor Trailer crashed though the front of the Gym. The truck caught fire and destroyed the Gym."

"Oh my god. Were my parents in the gym?" asked May

"Unfortunately, yes they were. They have been taken to the Pettleberg Hospital and are in critical condition." said Aunt Reba

"I'm on my way there, Have you called Max yet?" asked May

"I haven't been able to get a hold of him. I have sent an e-mail to every pokemon center though." said Reba

"I'm on my way there." said May

May explained what had happened and Ash loaned her his Pidgeot. "I'll go up to the lab and get my fling pokemon to find Max. I'll catch up later." said Ash giving May Pidgeot's pokeball. "I love you." said Ash

"I love you too." said May

After Delia got home she agreed to watch Ashley while Ash was gone. "How will you get to Hoenn without Pidgeot?" asked Delia

"An old friend will fly me there mom." said Ash "Could you also take care of Raichu while I am gone?" asked Ash

"Yes I will." said Darla

Ash ran up the hill to Professor Oak's lab to retrieve his Noctowl, Swellow and Butterfree to search for Max. Gary happened to be visiting his grandfather and also sent out his flying pokemon. Ash then made a call to the Chariffic Valley to get Liza to send him his Charizard. He left instructions with Professor Oak that if Max didn't have a Flying type large enough to get him to Hoenn he would send either Pidgeot or Charizard to him When Ash got to the hospital he saw May in the waiting room. The Doctors would not tell her what was going on only that her parents were in surgery and were in critical condition. Ash got Pidgeot from May and sent him and Charizard back to professor Oak. A few hours later Max arrived to sit with his sister. Doctor Joy came out and asked to talk to May alone.

"So what is the prognosis Dr. Joy?" asked May

"Not very good. Your father suffered third degree burns to50 of his body. He saved all the pokemon that was living in his gym. We are not expectation him to make it though the night. You mother was impaled by a piece of debris and we used all our resources but we were not able to save her. I am very sorry for your loss." said DR. Joy.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" screamed May. Ash and max got up and ran to May. Was on the floor crying. Max and Ash knew at once that something was wrong. Ash picked May up and placed her into a chair.

"May what's wrong?" Asked Max as he put his arm around his sister

"M-m-m-mom d-d-ied." May whispered. Max started to cry too. After Max and May composed themselves they were able to see there mom. Ash was with them the whole time. After seeing there mom they were taken to there Dad. He was informed about hi wife passing away. The room he was in was for family members only, so Ash had to wait on them in the waiting room. While waiting he called his mom to tell her what had happened.

"Hi mom." said Ash

"I see that you got there OK. How are Norman and Caroline?" asked Darla

"Mom, Caroline died an hour ago." said Ash

"Oh my god. How is Norman?" asked Darla

"Not good. The doctor's are not expecting him to make it though the night." said Ash

"How are May and Max holding up?" asked Darla

"Not good. They are putting up a brave front for there father's sake, but they are devastated." said Ash

"If it is ok with you I would like to come and help in any way that I can." said Darla

"Who will watch Ashley?" asked Ash

"Brock is already on his way from Pewter City." said Deliria "Professor Oak has made container that Charizard and Pidgeot can fly him and me there."

"I guess I can trust Ashley with Brock. Be Careful with Charizard though. You know how he acts sometimes." said Ash

"I'll be careful with Charizard and I'll see you soon." said Darla

A few hours pass and a nurse called Ash into the room.

"Ash, will you promise me that you will take care of my daughter?" said Norman

"I promise." said Ash

"Good, will you also promise me that you will also look out for Max as well?" said Norman

"Yes I will." said Ash

"May, watch out for your brother. When you marry Ash know that your mother and I will be watching down upon you." said Norman

"Daddy, don't go..." said May

"Don't worry; I know that whatever happens that you will be able to take care of yourself. Take care of your family." whispered Norman "Max, the pokemon in the gym will need a new trainer, and I believe that you would be a good one for them."

"Dad I will train them right." said Max

"I know you will. I am proud of both of you, and I love you both very much." wisperd Norman and he stoped breathing and died.

The next few days were some of the toughest that May and Max has ever had to endure. They had to make funeral arrangements, and make insurance clams as well. At the funeral Max and May let all there father's pokemon out of there pokeballs to pay there final respects. After the funeral they went to look at the gym. There was not much left and they would have to start from scratch to rebuild it. May was offered the opportunity to take over running the gym, and be the gym leader. May told the Hoenn League that her home was in Palette Town and that they would have to send a temporary Gym Leader to replace her father. After all there parents affairs were in place they finally went home. Max went back to continue his journey and Ash and May started to plan there wedding.

1 month later.

It was 1 day before the wedding. There was a knock on the door and it was Misty. "Hey Misty, it's good to see you." said Ash as he opened the door.

"It's good to see you too." Said Misty

"Like, don't tell him we are, like, here." said Violet, one of Misty's sisters.

"Hi Daisy, Violet and Lily, what brings you all here?" asked Ash

"Like a bachelorette party, like, for May silly." said Lily

"Like, we haven't like even seen Ashley yet." said Daisy

"I figured that I owe her big for not killing me after what happened so we are throwing her a bachelorette party." said Misty

"May, there's some people down here who want to see you." said Ash

May comes downstairs with Ashley. The girl's all giggle and go oh and ah over Ashley. Mrs. Ketchum gets home just in time to go with May and the others to the party. An hour later there is another knock on the door and it is Brock "So are you ready buddy?" asked Brock

"Ready for what?" asked Ash

"For your Batcholer party?" asked Brock

"Uh Brock, I don't know how to tell you this, but May went out with some girls..." said Ash

"I know all about that. Misty called and asked if I had anything planed for you. Max agreed to watch Ashley while we celebrate your last day as a free man." said Brock

Max came in and was told where everything was. Ash went upstairs where Raichu was sleeping next to Ashley's crib "Hey Raichu will you come along with me?" asked Ash

"Rai Rai-chu Rai" said Raichu

"Come on buddy, this is my bachelor party, and all our friends will be there. Max and Mimie will be here, come on you can leave Ashley for one night can't you." Said Ash

Raichu nodded its head and left the room with Ash. Brock took them to a nice bar in Vermillion City. Already there was Gary, Professor Oak, Tracy and Ritchie. After they had dinner, the party really got started when the strippers came.

The next day Ash woke up with a hangover at Professor Oaks Lab, where he stayed the night so when he woke up he wouldn't see May. After a breakfast prepared by Brock Ash killed time by going outside to play with his pokemon for a while. Ash was really surprised that Blastoise, Primeape and Charizard were there. Professor Oak called the people responsible for there care to send them to him for the wedding. After an hour the guests started to arrive and Ash had to get ready for the wedding.

In a different room May was frantic. While getting into her wedding dress a seam ripped. Mrs. Ketchum came prepared and began to sew it up. "Mom, I'm going to step outside for a few minutes, if that is ok." said May

"Make it quick. I should have your dress ready by the time your done smoking." said Darla

"How did you know I was going to go smoke." said May

"I know you smoke witch by the way you shouldn't do when you get nervous." said Darla

After May had her cigarette, she went back in and her dress was ready. Max came in to check out how she was, while Darla went to check on Ash.

"You look so handsome dear." said Darla

"Thanks mom." said Ash "Are you here to ask if I am sure that I want to marry May?"

"Nope, I was just checking to see if you had cold feet." said Darla "But I can tell that you don't."

Darla left and went back to May's room Max was there with an arm over his sister's shoulder

"What's wrong?" asked Darla

"I just wish that my parents were here to see the wedding." said May

"I know honey. I know that they are watching right now from heaven." said Darla "Besides they wouldn't want there little girl to be sad on what is supposed to be the happiest day in her life."

May smile and hugged Darla "Thanks; I really need to here that." said May "Hey Max, would you do me the honor of giving me away?"

"I would be honored to do it May." said Max

A few minutes later and it was time for the ceremony. The setup was extremely huge. All of Ash's pokemon and all of May's pokemon were lined up on the sides of the isle. Professor Oak was the person that would be Marring Ash and May. Ash made his way up to the front. Muk tried to give him a big hug, but Raichu stopped him. But he couldn't stop Bayleaf from coming out and giving him a nuzzle on the chest. Once Ash got up to the front, music started to play ash Brock escorted Darla down the isle. Once they took there places _Here Comes the Bride_ played and Max escorted May down the Isle. Once they got up front Professor Oak said "Who give this woman away?"

"I do. Her brother Max Flower." said Max as he hands May's hands to Ash "Take good care of my sister for me."

"I will" said Ash

"We are gathered here to celebrate the love and marriage of Ash Ketchum and May Flower." said Professor Oak "May do you take Ash to be your lawfully wedded husband, to love honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, to death do you part."

"I do." said May

"And do you Ash, take May to be your lawfully wedded wife, to love honor and cherish, in sickness and in health, till death do you part." said Professor Oak

"I do" said Ash

"The rings." said Oak. Brock and Darla each gave May and Ash their wedding bands. "Repeat after me, with this ring I thee wed."

Both Ash and May slipped the ring on each others fingers and said in unison "With this ring, I thee wed."

"Then with the power invested in me by the Pokemon League, The State of Kanto, and the town of Palette, I now pronounce you man and wife." said Oak. Oak then looked at Ash. "You may now kiss the bride!" Ash kissed May and kept kissing her for a minute and they broke off when Oak taped them on the shoulder. They turned to face there friends and family "I now present to you for the first time, Ash and May Ketchum!"

Ash and May walked up the isle. After the photos were taken and the food was eaten and the first dance. May and Ash opened there wedding gifts They saved the ones that they were giving to each other for Last Ash gave May's gift to her first. "May I know you have wanted one of these for a while now, and I thought that I would finally give it to you?"Said Ash

May opened the small box and inside was a pokeball. "Wow Ash, just what I wanted, an empty pokeball." said May sarcastically

"Go ahead and open It." said Ash

May thought the ball up "Come on out, who ever you are." said May and out of the pokeball came a Chikorita. "How did you get this?" asked May

"It seams that my Bayleaf was not as innocent as she let on." said Ash.

May walked over to Bayleaf and gave her a hug. "Thank you. I will take very good care of your baby." said May. Bayleaf then nuzzled on May. May then handed Ash his gift. He opened the Box and a pokeball was inside.

"Great Minds think alike." said Ash

"I know you have all the pokemon that you want, but Ashley and I came across it going to the park. I thought that it would suit you and I caught it for you." said May

Ash though the pokeball up in the Air and out came a Fearow. The Fearow took one look at Ash and went at him with a Drill Peck attack. "What the Hell was that for Fearow?" asked Ash then he remembered when he first set out on his pokemon journey and the Sparrow that he threw a rock at "So you are that pokemon huh, you sure can remember a long time." said ash as he dogged another attack. "Fearow return" said Ash holding the Pokeball in front of him, but the pokemon would not return to its pokeball. "Fine, if you don't want to return the easy way we can do it the hard way. Raichu Thunderbolt it." Raichu let loose a thunderbolt attack that knocked out the Fearow so Ash could return it to its pokeball.

"Sorry honey, I didn't know." said May

"That's ok May, I'm sure that with time and training I can calm it down." said Ash laughing

May whispered in Ash's Ear "I'm horny and I can't wait to get to Cinnabar Island so you can fuck me."

Ash got onto the podium "Thank you for everybody who came and thank you for all the gifts. We can use them in the new gym or our new house. We have to be on boat for Cinnabar Island in about an hour, so everybody enjoy the food and drinks." said Ash Everybody hurries outside. When Ash and May get outside everybody tosses bird seed at them. They get into there limousine, and leave.

A short while later while making a check of Ash and May's pokemon, Tracy noticed that Ash's Charizard and Pidgeot were missing. He went up to professor Oak and Asked if he knew where they were

"Tracy they didn't have reservations on a boat. They most likely had Pidgeot and Charizard take them to Cinnabar Island As fast as they could." said Professor oak

"Why didn't he just take the boat?" asked Tracy

"If you don't know now then I can't explain it to you." said Oak

"Oh I get it now." said Tracy

Later we see Ash and May in there Hotel Room, the same room that they had when they first made love, opening a bottle of Champagne

"To our family" said Ash

"And to us, may we always be happy." said May

The end

A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this story. I had a blast writing it. The next story in this alternate universe that I am writing is set 2 years after Pokemon: The Search for Ashley Ketchum. It deals with the World Pokemon League holding a world Pokemaster Tournament and a World Pokemon Contest. The title will be Pokemon: The World Cup


End file.
